The Seduction of the Duke of Suffolk
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: A young woman gets under the skin and into the bed of the former player, Charles Brandon, at the request of the king.


**a/n: I only own Colette. All other characters belong to Showtime and history.**

The aging visage of a once whimsical man was framed by a small window, his thoughtful eyes glittering in the moon light. He sighed and thought to himself, "Another lonely night."

On the other side of the castle, King Henry sat with a young woman. Her eyes as green as the lilies on the pond, and hair as black as the night sky. "Dearest Colette, I have a favor to ask of you."

"For you my King, anything." She leaned forward, her bosom calling for attention.

"The Duke of Suffolk has been very unnerved." He winced with pain, his leg was still festering and causing him great pain, "He is my dearest and oldest friend. I do wish to see him happy."

"And you want me to make him happy?" Colette wasn't a foolish like the rest of the girls her age. While she looked young and naïve, her mind and ambitions were as mature as any other man. She was often compared to the late Queen Anne. Colette resented the fact and claimed, "I will not be as foolish and try to deceive the King." Otherwise, she knew her place and how to get what she wanted.

"Only if you wish to make him happy." Henry brushed her hair back before gritting his teeth and excusing her to have his leg attended to.

The morning came and the castle was alive again. The men attending to matters of the state, which included the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon. His face much brighter while in the presence of the sunlight and his peers. Yet, the thought of the night before plagued his mind. I am lonely, he had that thought wedged in the back of his mind next to the regret of his wife's anger toward him.

Meanwhile, Lady Colette Gilles found herself listening to an old friend jabber on about her soon to be husband. In the corner of her eye she saw a man, one that's old eyes intrigued her even without request from the King.

"Sorry Marie, but I must be on my way. I hope to continue our conversation later." She ran toward the Duke of Suffolk.

"My lord!" Her voice trailed to the ears of the Duke. "Please wait!"

"Yes?" He turned in confusion. His eyes falling on the bright emeralds staring at him. "How can I be of service to you?"

"Walk with me." She took a hold of his arm, the firm bicep flinched as her hand rested. "Why do you always look so sad, sir?"

"Matters that don't involve you." He said sharply.

"Perhaps but I must be concerned when men of this court are not smiling. All these young women around and not one can put a smile on your face. Shall we send you away to see foreign women? Do they please you?" Colette was bold.

"Only if it was to my wife." Charles was very quick to answer.

"Yet, she is your wife and she is unwilling to please you? That isn't very wifely. Now, is it?"

"I will be happy with whatever she gives to me for I deserve nothing from her."

"Ah, I guess you are a changed man. The man I've heard of wouldn't let a wife stop him. Then again maybe you've just gotten old."

"I can reassure you that I haven't gotten old. When you fall in love, perhaps you will see the change in your husband." They had walked the entire length of the hall to stand underneath the archway leading to the Great Hall. "I shall be going. However, I did enjoy our little talk. I hope you gained some knowledge from it."

"I enjoyed it as well and will keep that knowledge forever, your Lordship." Colette curtsied, her eyes locking on the Duke's chestnut eyes.

Their meets and walks were always short. After a couple weeks, they made arrangements to meet for smalls walk around the gardens and petite ponds.

"Why does a lady, so young as you are, waste to time talking to a married man such as I?"

"Because, dear sir, I was intrigued by the sadness hidden within your eyes. When I spoke with you, your knowledge on aspects of life kept me around." Colette ran her finger down his arm all the way down to his hand. "If that isn't a good enough reason then I shall leave your presence."

"It is just fine as any other." He looked away, pulling his arm down to his side. His body language telling Colette that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"And I find your looks, although a faded painting of what it used to be, full of life and experience." A flattering yet humbling compliment.

"Now, if you want young and spry, you might want to meet my son and stop wasting your time on a 'faded painting.'" Colette laughed at the thought. A young version of the man before her sounded interesting but the King wouldn't be pleased with her actions.

"No thank you, I have told you, I'm not looking for anything. I enjoy our conversations. What more do I need?"

"My Lord," A servant was standing to their left. "The King wishes to speak with you."

Charles looked at Colette then the messenger. "I shall meet with you later. For now, I meet with the King."

"Ah, she is alone!" Colette's friend Marie ran to her side. "You've been spending a lot of time with the Duke of Suffolk. Are you his mistress?" Her friend hung on to see what she was going to say.

"I am not. I simply enjoy what he has to say and his company. Is there something wrong with that?" Colette sighed while her friend grunted.

"Yes! Why would a girl so young want to hang around a man that's so [I]old[/I]?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Colette was irritated. Her business was her business.

"Because the only reason the married men hang around us young women is to tempt us into their arms then their beds!"

"He is loyal to his wife. No pair of eager eyes and young bosoms can tempt that man." Colette had enough time to realize her mission had failed.

"Good day dear friend!" King Henry was eating some fruits while drinking wine.

"Good day my King." He stood behind the chair next to Henry. "What is it you wish from me?"

"To ask about your newest friend." The King had a wide smile as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Who?" Henry rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I enjoy what she has to say about life and it is nice to hear a friendly female voice."

"It is good to feel the touch of a young woman, of any other woman for that matter."

"That woman will be my wife when she finds it in her heart to touch me again." Henry just laughed.

It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky, shining into the windows of those who faced her beauty. A young woman walked through the halls with a torch in her hand cutting through the darkness.

The Duke of Suffolk found himself where he usually found himself, looking out the window with his thoughts wrapped around loneliness. His wife was at their estate, and he was at court. His wife refused to come back until she was done being angry. Charles was always thinking about it.

Knock, knock. Colette looked around for anyone else. Charles looked at the door and dragged himself to open it. "Charles," Colette whispered. "I couldn't sleep." She pulled her shall tighter.

"Come in." He wiped the grogginess from his eyes. "Take a seat." He had a small fire going, some books lying around and cluttering the table between the chairs. "Don't mind the mess. I don't get many in here."

"It isn't a problem." Colette rested her hands in her lap. "I am glad you are still awake. I thought you might be asleep."

"I am not that old of a man. My loneliness keeps me awake." he sighed.

"If you wish to bask in your loneliness alone, I can leave."

"No, no. Please stay. What keeps you awake?" Charles watched as Colette dropped her shall. The light fabric brushed against her bosom. Charles fought his eyes away but he was captivated by the fair skin of the young woman. His arms ached to hold her and his lips yearned to touch hers.

"The same thing that keeps you up all these nights, loneliness." Her voice calling out for him.

"Someone so beautiful surely can find a companion."

"Yet, I find myself alone." She was looking at him and he at her.

"I see." His eyes looked to the fire, keeping his mind away from her body and softness.

"Do you?" She leaned forward. "Do you see the pain? My heart aches to be occupied with the love that all my female companions speak of. They all are enthralled with men and marrying." She sighed. "I feel as if I am destined to be a spinster."

"You will find a man that is right for you." He laughed. "You should stop spending your time on a man like me and go find one for yourself."

"How dare you?" She shot up form her seat. "I wouldn't think of such a thing. I find the only joy in my day is our conversations on life." She stepped forward, "If a man such as you exists he will come. Otherwise I shall not waste my time on any such a man who lacks the quality." Her hand now resting on his knee while she sat on the corner of the table.

"Don't get tied up with me, Colette." He placed his hand on hers. "I am a lost cause." Her lips caught his before he could think of pulling back.

His mind fought his lips but could not control the rest of his body. His arms pulled her from the table to his lap, pressing her body against his. She let go of his lips, breathing heavy, her eyes still closed. The strong arms of the Duke lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

The silk of his sheets kissed her skin as his lips kissed hers. Colette's hands grabbed tightly to the dark locks, holding his head close to hers. Charles' hands brushed up her legs, the soft supple skin melting the ice cage built by loneliness around his heart.

"I can't." Charles whispered.

"I believe that your body disagrees." Her free hand brushed between his legs. Charles shuddered while the pleasure raced through his body. "Don't give into the loneliness." She whispered. "Give into the pleasure." She kissed his neck.

His hands ventured from her thighs to her bodice. With the corset untied his hands held her bosom as his lips kissed the bare pale skin of the young lady.

Colette tore Charles' shirt right off his back, along with his trousers. Their heart beats were racing as one, the relief of human companionship took over their bodies.

"Please, think about all of this." Charles flopped over next to her, his arms fighting to keep away from the fine figured maiden undressed next to him.

"I've thought about it." Her legs wrapped around his waist. "I've thought about it for a long time, Charles." Colette's thighs hugging his. "Haven't you?"

Charles looked away. His mind racing miles a minute. "Well, Charles? Haven't you?" Her lips hovered over his. The sweet breath flowing into his mouth, filling his senses.

"I'm married." He whispered, trying to stop himself from slipping into Colette. Her palms rested on his chest, rocking back and forth. Charles let out a moan, held Colette's hips and thrust up. Colette ran her fingers down his chest. She held his hands against her, pulling them up her supple soft skin.

"If you want to stop, we can." Her lips were wrapped around his finger. "But are you willing to dismiss what has yet to come over some silly vow?"

With that gesture, Charles threw Colette onto the bed. His thighs pressing through hers. Powerful thrusts sent Colette into a whirlwind of ecstasy. Her fingers digging into the flesh of the Dukes back while moaning into his ear.

Charles lifted Colette's head to meet her green eyes with his. He hugged her bosom close while grinding Colette. Her curves slid past Charles' hands as they headed to her hips, lifting her body to thrust inside her again.

Charles was kissing her neck, thursting faster, and drifting back into his old sinful ways. His body ached for more. The more it took, the more it wanted. Each moan from Colette's mouth sent surges of power through Charles.

The night had floated by and the lovers were nearing the end of their sexual journey. Charles pressed Colette against the bed, his climax getting closer and closer. He let out a moan and a soft breath. His entire body relaxed as his breath was catching up with body.

"I'm sorry." He reached over to brush the hair from her face. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of your emotional state like that."

Colette rolled her eyes. "It's fine. We all have needs." She ran her fingers down his chest.


End file.
